High-power laser systems are utilized for a host of different applications, such as welding, cutting, drilling, and materials processing. Such laser systems typically include a laser emitter, the laser light from which is coupled into an optical fiber (or simply a “fiber”), and an optical system that focuses the laser light from the fiber onto the workpiece to be processed. Wavelength beam combining (WBC) is a technique for scaling the output power and brightness from laser diodes, laser diode bars, stacks of diode bars, or other lasers arranged in a one- or two-dimensional array. WBC methods have been developed to combine beams along one or both dimensions of an array of emitters. Typical WBC systems include a plurality of emitters, such as one or more diode bars, that are combined using a dispersive element to form a multi-wavelength beam. Each emitter in the WBC system individually resonates, and is stabilized through wavelength-specific feedback from a common partially reflecting output coupler that is filtered by the dispersive element along a beam-combining dimension. Exemplary WBC systems are detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,062, filed on Feb. 4, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,679, filed on Sep. 8, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 8,670,180, filed on Aug. 25, 2011, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,559,107, filed on Mar. 7, 2011, the entire disclosure of each of which is incorporated by reference herein.
While techniques such as WBC have succeeded in producing laser-based systems for a wide variety of applications, wider adoption of such systems has resulted in the demand for ever-higher levels of laser output power. Typically higher laser powers involve the driving of laser diodes at increasingly higher currents, which results in higher operating temperatures and concomitant thermal-management issues aimed at preventing temperature-based reliability issues. Lasers for high-power laser systems have been packaged utilizing highly thermally conductive mounts that may define enclosed passages for the flow of cooling fluid therethrough, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,178,333, filed on Mar. 24, 2015, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. However, even such solutions may not fully address all of the thermal-management issues that arise in high-power laser systems. Moreover, packaging-related issues such as mechanical stability, stress, and corrosion (caused by, e.g., cooling fluid) may arise in high-power laser systems. Therefore, there is a need for improved packaging systems for high-power lasers that address the thermal, mechanical, and electrical needs for such devices.